


Eating Out

by beautysupreme



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautysupreme/pseuds/beautysupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chinese food can lead, yet very rarely, to possibilities other than indigestion and heartburn. X-Posted from ff.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating Out

“Shit, Blake! Your fingers are freezing!” Norman cried out as he felt the lieutenant spreading him apart, every angle of the agent's anatomy in plain view. Carter looked up from his spot between the younger man's legs, mouth partially open as he rolled his eyes, stopping in mid-action as he laid flat on his stomach.

“Yeah, well they wouldn't be freezing if someone didn't have to have Chinese from that fuckin' restaurant on wheels. I was tryin' to be nice, asshole.” Blake spat as he turned his attention back to the tiny orifice, running his tongue over it.

 Jayden smirked in acknowledgment as the man went back to work. The feel of the wet organ against his opening caused his eyes to squeeze shut as a chill ran up his spine. When his lids rose again he looked back down at the quality porno taking place as he lifted his legs and rested them on the older man's shoulders, “Thanks, Blake...Sor -”

 “Mmmhm...” Blake pressed the tip of his tongue directly against heat producing hole and began to hum deeply in the back of his throat, causing vibrations to spread from the point of contact all the way up to the younger man's cock. He glanced up to see Norman's eyes widen as he fingers began twisting the hotel sheet beneath him. Blake shifted on the bed; His own member was beginning to become unbearably hard. He started grinding his hips slowly into the mattress as he watched the agent part his mouth in a low moan as his head tilted back. Truth be told, this was exactly what he had in mind as he stood in line with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his coat.

Norman involuntarily pressed down on Blake's face, his body crying for more of the man's tongue as he slid his own hand to his member. Carter complied with the demand, thrusting his tongue forward and getting a little leeway into the tight hole. He quickly pulled out, retracting to coat it in saliva in order to press further inside the heated opening. His hands grasped the man's ass, pulling him apart as far as possible before thrusting his tongue forward again, more than half of the strong appendage becoming absorbed by the tight orifice as his eyes narrowed, the sight causing another chill to shoot through the federal agent's body, “Fuck...Cartah! Feels good...”

The sight and feel of Blake lapping at his asshole like a cat to milk caused him to throw his head back against the pillow. He let go of all inhibitions and let his hips start moving in time with the lieutenant's mouth, moaning deeper with every downward shift. Blake wasn’t joking when he had told him he’d have him moaning like a girl before the escapade had begun. After a few moments he felt Carter roughly take hold of his legs, fingers causing future bruises as he thrust his tongue deeper then slowly retracted it, making sure to trace the rim, “You gonna come by my place when I tell you I’m starvin’?”

 “...Mmm, yeah.” Norman moaned as the man traced another perfect circle. He tightened his grip around his cock and started full on pumping it as his hips lifted off the bed, “I'll be ready for yah whenevah yah want.”

Carter smirked as he pulled away from the heat between the agent's legs, wiping his mouth with his hand as he fixed his gaze on the dissipating trail the droplet of male essence had created in its wake.

Norman raised a brow as Blake pulled his hand away from his dick, lazily propping himself up on his elbows, disappointed at the sudden withdraw of contact from both areas, “Holy fahk!”

He cried out and doubled forward, losing his sense of control as the lieutenant ran his tongue up the barely visible path the former drop of pre-cum had created, following it up to the head of Jayden's cock and then swallowing him whole in one fluid motion. He looked down to see Lieutenant Carter Blake sucking his dick like an experienced whore; He became obsessed with the older man's face, eyes closed and lips tightly wrapped around the base as his tongue made quick strokes up and down the length before twirling around it. He quivered as Blake’s lips slid up the shaft, keeping the suction as he swirled his tongue around the head, lapping at the underside and ridge before flicking over the slit, sending a jerk through his thighs.

“Mm, Cartah!” He thrust upward and quickly got the feel for the back of Blake's throat before the man's hands caught his hips and forced him back down into the mattress.

Jayden drew in a deep breath as deep blue eyes glanced up at him as Carter's lips traveled up his shaft and left with a quiet 'pop' as they pulled away from the head. A small string of saliva created a fragile bridge from Norman's anatomy to Carter's mouth, quickly destroyed by the lieutenant's masculine hand as he wiped it away, “Be a good boy Norm and I'll keep going. Think you can control yourself?”

Norman found himself eagerly nodding his head without much thought, blushing when he realized how eagerly he let himself fall into the role of Blake's bitch. To his surprise, the man held back any sarcastic remark with a smirk before swallowing him whole again. Norman dug his fingers in the white sheets and balled his fists in them as Blake started sucking harder, his cock covered in the older man's saliva as the man began to fully deep throat him. He felt himself being brought to the edge with little effort from Blake, as he fought to keep his hips down, controlling the raw need to thrust himself deeper down the lieutenant's vulgar mouth. As the man's tongue massaged his shaft once more, blue eyes glancing up at him, he lost all control. He slammed himself down Carter's throat and shot a huge load of hot cum inside the man's warm mouth. He watched Blake's gag reflex kick in as he pulled back and coughed up some of the agent's fluids as the rest made its way down his throat; a look of mild disgust forming on the older man’s face as he swallowed the large bleachy tasting gob.

“Shit, I'm sahry!” Norman felt a twinge of fear shoot through his chest as he saw the glare in Blake's eyes. Without words Blake grabbed the back of Norman's knees and turned him on all fours, pushing the agent's face into the pillow so the younger man's ass was in the air like a sex starved slut. Jayden felt Blake's rough hands spread him apart again and was surprised as he felt the strong wet muscle lapping at his opening again. He moaned into the pillow, a slight gasp behind it as he felt Blake thrust his entire tongue into the tight ring of muscle, his index finger pushing inside him to accompany his thick tongue. Blake continued flicking his tongue against the tight heated fuck hole as he pushed his finger to the knuckle and crooked it downward, brushing against the agent's prostate. Jayden pushed his face further into the pillow as he reared back more, trying to get the man to touch the pleasure gland again. To his dismay, he felt the digit inside him retract along with the sloppy wet heat of the man's mouth. He glanced over his shoulder and took in a sharp breath as he saw Carter's eyes were cast downward as he positioned the head of his cock against his opening. Norman bit down on his lip as he pressed his ass back again, thrusting against Blake in an attempt to hurry him; He yearned for the thickness of the lieutenant's cock and the texture of the raised veins that he had grown to appreciate fully over the past two months; It was the reason he kept traveling up to Philadelphia after solving the case of the Origami Killer.

Blake smirked at the sight of the agent pressing against him, silently begging to be fucked. He wanted the words though; his ego craved it. He tightened his grip on Jayden's hips as he pressed the length of his cock along the crevice of the man's ass and started to slowly thrust up and down. His eyes darted to the man's hands; they were grasping the white sheets and twisting into them, the strain clear from the way the skin pulled against the fabric, “...Blake...get on with it.”

One harsh glance from the lieutenant ushered out the finishing touch, “...Please.”

“You wanna be fucked, Jayden?” He smirked as the man bit down on his lip and moaned out as he pressed the head of the thick organ against the constricting orifice. He took that as a yes.

He pulled Norman toward him and he slammed into the pleasure pit full hilt, immediately brushing the sweet spot inside the younger man. Blake smirked at the resistance; He had definitely laid his claim on the man's body but even after, Norman was still the tightest fuck he'd ever had, “Mmm, fuck, you feel good, Norm.”

He bit down on his lower lip and winced as he made shallow thrusts, his cock was hugged tightly by the man's insides, almost causing him to release a painful cry. After a few minutes of shallow fucking, he thrust to the base, feeling the man's ass against his hips; he pulled the agent further back to penetrate as deep as possible. He felt the younger man's rectum squeeze his member as Jayden released a deep cry from his throat as the lieutenant reached places that had never been touched, “Ah – shit! B-Blake!”

Carter locked his arm around the agent's waist and pulled him up so the man's back was against his check and he angled his hips slightly and located the spot again, putting an intense amount of pressure on it. He felt Jayden loosen against him and glanced down the man's stomach to see his fully erect and weeping manhood. He took the man's earlobe in his mouth and walked his index and middle fingers at an angle down Norman's abs, stopping just as a knuckle brushed the damp tip of his cock.

His lips ghosted down to the agent's neck, capturing the sensitive spot he had found on previous escapades and sucked gently, pulling away as Jayden straightened, bringing his back against Blake's chest as his ass tightened around the oversized organ, “That better?”

The lieutenant's lips caught that sensitive spot again as he grabbed the younger man's cock, the precum had already lubed up the organ and allowed his hand to easily slid up and down at a slow pace. Norman closed his eyes as he attempted to hold back from shooting cum all over the hotel sheets as he nodded in response, “Mmm hm.”

“That's a good boy,” Blake thrust against the sweet spot again, bringing his free hand over Jayden's hip so he could thrust deeper; not only did he earn a deep and erotic moan from the man but he also received that amazing tightening grip around his cock again, “Mm fuck...”

Hearing his name passionately flow from the otherwise harsh and violent lieutenant's mouth caused a warmth to spread through his chest as another, more erotic feeling rushed to his already pulsating cock. He started moving his hips up and down in the opposing action of Carter's, making each thrust deeper, pinching his bottom lip between his teeth as he felt the man’s cock delve deeper inside him. He almost lost it when Blake's free hand began to travel upward, slowly and softly moving up his stomach and as his fingers began stroking the muscles there, “Ah...Yeah...Mmm, Norm...”

Blake gently bit down and the soft pale skin of Jayden's left shoulder as he nearly lost control of his hands, obsessively running them up and down the younger man's subtlety defined abs before the pressure that caused his testicles to swell broke free, torrents of pleasure coursed through his body, shooting inside the young bureaucrat. He felt Norman thrust his head back against him as he did the same for the second time that night, except his fluids hit the foot of the bed and the carpet.

Norman’s eyelids became heavy with sleep as he felt Carter’s hand cling to his waist as he fell back, pulling him to the mattress with him. He laid on his side as he felt the Philadelphian lieutenant roll on his back, raising a brow when he realized the older man was becoming comfortable and was going to stay the night, “So, how long are ya stayin’ this time?”

“I gaht three more days off,” Norman rolled on his stomach at looked at the older man who was looking out the window across from the bed, the snow outside fell at a soft but steady pace, “Was gonna go back tah DC tomorrow and get some personal things done.”

“You should stay until you have to go back,” Jayden watched as the older man folded his arms behind his head and moved his gaze over to him when he realized he was looking at him. He wasn’t going to blatantly tell him he wanted him to stay as long as possible; he felt embarrassingly feminine enough what with wanting to stay the night and not leave the ridiculously comfortable hotel bed – it was certainly the hotel bed he didn’t want to leave, “We could catch a game together or somethin’. I have paid time off I need to use….”

“You’re right. I can stay a little longer,” Norman smirked at the lieutenant as he slowly grasped his pillow from under his head, then quickly tossed it at Carter’s face, “’Specially fah a man who’ll buy me cheap Chinese food and wants tah take me out tah a game!”

Blake grabbed the pillow and threw it across the room as he flung himself on Jayden, grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head as he nipped at his neck. Norman sat up, pushing the man back as he attempted to top him, the hair on the lieutenant’s bare thigh tickling his leg and causing him to lose his balance. As he started to fall to the side he felt Blake’s arms embrace him in an attempt to keep him from falling but failed miserably as the two of them fell off the side of the bed.

Blake felt the carpet burn his side as he rolled on his back, chuckling as Jayden rolled over on top of him. He cracked a smile up at the federal agent as he thrust upward, letting the younger man feel his already hardening member. Norman leaned forward, Carter’s beard brushing his cheek, “I think I know what we can do if we can’t find ah game tah go to.”


End file.
